wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Czyściec - Pieśń III
Nie mogąc odnaleźć drogi na górę czyśćcową, Wergili i Dante przyłączają się do grona dusz, z których jedna, król Manfred, opowiada im swoje dzieje. 1 Gdy tak po polu rozbiegła się rzesza :Tęsknym spojrzeniem w szczyty zapatrzona, :Dokąd rozumem duch wiedzion pośpiesza, 4 Ja się tuliłem do wiernego łona; :I jakże mógłbym sam jeden pozostać? :Któż by pod górę podparł me ramiona? 7 Lecz on miał człeka zgryzionego postać: :O ty, sumienie zacne, trwożne błędu, :Najlżejszą winą każące się chłostać!... 10 Gdy stopy jego powolniły pędu, :Co wszystkim sprawom dostojeństwo kradnie, :Pragnienie moje z ciasnego oprzędu 13 Skupionej myśli szerszy kręg owładnie; :Za czym źrenice obracam na górę, :Co wyżej wszystkich ziemskich gór się kładnie. 16 Słońce, co z tyłu czerwonością gore, :Przede mnie rzuca złamane promienie, :Spotkawszy w mojej osobie zaporę. 19 Myśląc, żem został sam, bo nie dwa cienie, :Lecz tylko jeden widniał plamą ciemną, :W bok przestraszone rzuciłem spojrzenie, 22 A mój Cieszyciel: „Czemu drżysz daremno? - :Szepnął, postacią zwróciwszy się całą. — :Nie ufasz, żem tu? Nie idziesz to ze mną? 25 Podwieczerz schodzi, gdzie spoczywa ciało, :Co odeń dawniej padał cień ten samy; :Neapolowi Brindisi je dało. 28 Ze kształt mój ciemnej nie odrzuca plamy, :Nie dziw się bardziej niż niebiosom, kędy :Nie kładzie promień promieniowi tamy. 31 Niemniej ból cierpieć i mrozy, i swędy :Ciałom, jak moje, każe Moc żywota, :Niewybadana ludzkimi obłędy. 34 Darmo się człowiek w tej nadziei miota, :Że swym rozumem szlaki poodwija, :Którędy działa Trójjedna Istota. 37 Rodzie człowieczy, dość tobie ad quia! :Gdyby wszechwiedzą ludzkość była mocna, :Przecz by Synaczka rodziła Maryja? 40 Znana ci mężów tęskność bezowocna, :W których by mogła być uspokojona :Tą wiedzą, a tak przejmuje ich do cna — 43 Arystotela myślę i Platona :I innych wielu..." Czoło schylił blade, :Zmilkł, a twarz jego była zasępiona. 46 Wtem już pod góry przyszliśmy posadę. :Spojrzę, opoka takim pionem sterczy, :Że stopy po niej darmo piąć się rade. 49 Najdziksza między Turbią a Lerici :Droga wyda się, że jak schody proście :Wstępuje, wobec tej spadzistej perci. 52 „I któż odgadnie, którędy tam dojście — :Wykrzyknął Wódz mój, zatrzymując kroku — :Gdy komu pierze u ramion nie roście?" 55 A kiedy stał tak, nachyliwszy wzroku, :I badał drogę, ścieżki nieświadomy, :Mnie, którym patrzał po kamiennym stoku, 58 Zjawił się w lewo od ścieżyny stromej :Czet duchów; spojrzę, prosto ku nam kroczy :Tak wolno, że się wydał nieruchomy. 61 „Podnieś — do Mistrza mówię — podnieś oczy: :Oto się zbliża, skąd ci rada znidzie, :Skoroś nieświadom tych skalistych zboczy". 64 Spojrzał, nie barwił lic w fałszywym wstydzie, :Lecz rzekł: „Podejdźmy, zbyt kroczą pomału; :A ty miej, synu, nadzieję na widzie". 67 Jeszcze dalekość onego oddziału :Liczyła milę rzymskiego mierzenia, :Czyli odległość procarskiego strzału, 70 Kiedy się nagle skupił u kamienia :I sparł o góry wysoczystą ścianę, :Jak czekający ktoś, pełen wątpienia. 73 „O błogokreśne duchy, o wybrane, :Przez uciszenie owo — rzekł Wergili — :Co od was wszystkich jest oczekiwane — 76 Powiedzcie, gdzie tu stok góry się chyli? :Aby wyjść na szczyt, którą brać nam stronę? :Kto świadom celu, żal mu każdej chwili". 79 Jak owce schodzą przez koszary bronę :Po jednej, po dwie i po trzy, niezwinne, :Postawające, w ziemię zapatrzone: 82 Co pierwsza czyni, za nią czynią inne, :Na grzbiet się kupią idącej na przodzie, :Nie wiedząc czemu, proste i niewinne, 85 Tak szli duchowie w onej świętej trzodzie, :Postępujący śladem przewodnika, :W licach wstydliwi i przystojni w chodzie. 88 Ledwie spostrzegli, że jasność promyka :Po prawej stronie mej cieniem się dzieli, :A cień złamany na krawędzi znika, 91 Zawahali się i w tył się cofnęli, :A wszyscy inni, którzy szli za nimi, :Nie wiedząc czemu, równie przystanęli. 94 „Ciekawość waszą, o duchowie niemi, :Uprzedzę; człeka widzicie, nie marę; :Przez niego promień łamie się na ziemi. 97 Nie dziwujcie się, ale dajcie wiarę, :Że z Łaską Bożą, co go prze i broni, :Przychodzi ściany te zwyciężyć stare". 100 Tak Mistrz. „Wracajcież przed nami ku toni", :Mówiła do mnie ta zacna drużyna, :Znak dając grzbietem odwróconej dłoni. 103 „Ktokolwiek jesteś —jeden z nich poczyna — :Idąc, odwróć się, spojrzyj w lice moje :I pomyśl dobrze, kogo-ć przypominia". 106 Więc spojrzę bystro, źrenice nim poję: :Pański był w ruchach, piękny, z płowym włosem, :Lecz miał brew jednę przeciętą na dwoje. 109 Toż mu pokornym odpowiadam głosem: :„Nie znam cię". — „Patrzaj — rzekł pan jasnobrody :I pierś ukazał naznaczoną ciosem. — 112 Wiedz — dodał, krasząc uśmiechem jagody — :Jam jest Konstancji wnuk, Manfred, a tobie :Zlecam, gdy zejdziesz między ziemian grody, 115 Donieś mej córze, przez którą w ozdobie :Stoi Sycylia i kraj Aragonu, :Żem jest tu, jeśli wątpi. W mej osobie 118 Gdy dwa utkwiły ciosy w chwili skonu, :Do tej, co grzechy przebacza człowiecze, :Łkaniem się wzniosłem, błagając pardonu. 121 Zbyt ciężkie były me grzechy, nie przeczę; :Lecz Łaska Boża, przestronna ogromnie, :Garnie, kto tylko do niej się uciecze. 124 Gdyby Kosenzy pasterz, co go po mnie :Posłał był Klemens z łowczymi pachoły, :Pamiętał o tym, czego snadź nie pomnie, 127 Dziś bym leżące widział me popioły :U Benewentu, pod mostu głowicą, :W straży mogilnych głazów; tak na gołej 130 Ziemi deszcz myje i wiatry je sycą :Wzdłuż Verde rzeki, na obcym majdanie, :Pod zagaszoną rzucone gromnicą. 133 Lecz się nie mrozi klątwą Prakochanie :Do tyla, aby wesprzeć mię nie miało, :Póki źdźbło bodaj nadziei ostanie. 136 Prawda, że czyje w klątwie kona ciało, :Choć opamięta się w grzechu nareszcie, :Musi zostawać za czyśćcową skałą, 139 Ile w uporze trwał, tyle — trzydzieście; :Chyba modłami waszymi skrócicie :Termin katuszy wy, co tam jesteście. 142 Pomyśl, jak możesz wzmóc mię znamienicie, :Wieści zanosząc mojej drogiej córze :O tym zakazie i mym tu pobycie. 145 Tak potrzebujem was ziemian — my w górze". Czyściec 03